


How to Keep Your Human In Line

by OneLearnsToLoveIt



Category: Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Mind Control, One-Sided Love, Oral Sex, Posessive Sex, Vaginal Sex, evil hat sex, happy valentine's day, this fanfic is kinda fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLearnsToLoveIt/pseuds/OneLearnsToLoveIt
Summary: Doris the Helping Hat and Michael Yagoobian were equal partners, as far as Michael was concerned. Doris knew differently. She was the one in control. She commanded, Michael obeyed. And when something upsets that balance, she will go to great lengths to keep the man in her power.





	1. Chapter 1

Michael Yagoobian is a trainwreck of a human being. A directionless scourge upon society who spends day after day waddling in his own filth and focusing on nothing but revenge. Really, what would he be without her by his side?  
She gave him meaning. She gave him purpose. She disciplined him and make him decent. She was all he was. She stuck by his side through everything, and though she was just using him, she felt some sick sort of affection for him.  
Yes, it is true that Doris the Helping Hat thinks of Michael as her prized possession. She does everything for him that is in her programming, and a few things outside, such as helping him achieve orgasm. This particular function of the human body fascinated her to no end. In those moments when she is pleasuring him, he submits to her completely. The feeling of control is almost intoxicating.  
Thus, the human had started thinking of her as a lover. If she could laugh, she would. A man fell in love with a hat. However ridiculous, it worked out perfectly for her. The feeling that this was a mutual loving relationship ensured loyalty on Michael’s part. All was as it should have been.  
That is, until the day Michael saw what two lovers were supposed to look like.  
_____________________________________________________  
It was a rainy day. Michael and Doris were trapped inside the orphanage, quietly passing the time by plotting the demise of Cornelius Robinson. Just as they began discussing using his own inventions against him…  
SLAM!  
Michael jumped and cowered behind Doris.  
“D-Doris, what was-”  
A woman’s laugh could be heard from downstairs.  
“Thank God we’re out of that rain. I’m so fucking wet,” the voice slurred. Soon, a second voice joined. A man’s.  
“Yeah, I bet you are.”  
“You’re a fucking pervert.”  
“Doris, what’s going on? What are they doing here?” Michael asked, terrified.  
“-Out of the rain, didn’t I? We’re alone now, aren’t we?”  
‘Kick them out,’ Doris beeped. ‘They are clearly intoxicated. Get rid of them. They are not welcome here.’  
“What does ‘intoxicated’ mean?”  
‘We will discuss it later. Go down there NOW.’  
“O-okay.”  
_____________________________________________________  
The tall man left his room and carefully, quietly descended the stairs. Once at the bottom he peeked around the corner to see-  
He froze. Two very attractive people were making out passionately against the wall, their shirts off. It was like nothing he’d ever seen before. Hands were groping, caressing, undressing. Mouths were connecting and reconnecting, tongues tangling and wet noises filling the air. He couldn’t take his eyes off of it. The couple broke apart and the girl spoke.  
“Oh Tom, are we really doing this here? This place is so dingy.”  
“I can’t help myself Tori baby. I need you right now.”  
His hand slipped under her bra to grope her breast and she moaned. Michael felt a stirring in his loins at the noise. He continued to watch, not making a sound.  
____________________________________________________  
Once Michael had left the room, Doris went back to processing the idea they had; use one of Cornelius’ inventions against him. She went through an alphabetical catalogue of everything she knew he had invented. With every one that was brought up, she had formulated a plan, then immediately dismissed it. She was nearly half way through when she was interrupted.  
“OH FUCK!!”  
That obscene sound had snapped her out of her trance. Immediately rage started to boil. Why were those humans still there!? She started up immediately and flew down to see what had taken that idiot so long.  
She glided over the steps, following the sounds of sex. She saw Michael first, standing perfectly still, watching the impassioned couple. The next thing she saw was a nude woman bent over while an equally nude man fucked her from behind. For a moment, her curiosity overrode her anger as she watched the display. This was the first time she had seen proper human sexual intercourse. She found it quite fascinating. This was, until she heard that heavy breathing next to her and found herself again. She gripped the thin shoulder and Michael jumped, turning toward her. His face was red and his pupils were dilated.  
‘What is the meaning of this!?’, she tweeted angrily. The couple stopped at the noise.  
“Did you hear that?” the girl asked breathlessly.  
“Yeah. Hey, who’s there!? You sick fuck, you'd better show yourself!”  
Michael pressed himself against the wall. The couple quickly started redressing, the man pulling out a knife.  
“Come out now and maybe I wont stab you!”  
Michael looked at Doris with scared, pleading eyes. She made a decision, and flew out into the open, revealing herself.  
“Is that...is that a floating hat?”  
‘Leave here now’  
“It's that same beeping. Hey, what the hell’s goin’ on here!?”  
They didn't understand her. She would have to use force.  
Two claws shot out and advanced upon the intruders. The woman screamed and ran out the door. Smart girl. The man, however, stood his ground. Doris could see he was shaking. In the blink of an eye, she snatched the knife out of his hand and pressed the blade against his neck. She let out a mechanical growl.  
‘L e a v e’  
Finally the man's survival instinct kicked in and he stumbled out the door. Doris took a moment to cool down. She turned around to find the hallway empty. Michael had gone back to the room. She followed.  
Doris entered the room to find Michael sitting on the edge of his bed, twiddling his thumbs. He looked at her with an unreadable expression.  
“Are they gone?”  
‘yes.’ so he didn't see her nearly slice that man's throat. Good. She didn't want him knowing about her violent tendencies.  
“...Doris what were they doing?”  
‘They were engaging in sexual intercourse.’  
“Is that like that thing we do when you touch my...uh...me, and it feels real good?”  
‘Yes, that is essentially what it is. The male must ejaculate inside the female in order for impregnation to occur.’  
“What's that?”  
And so the conversation went on. Doris gave Michael “the talk” as humans put it. He had many questions that Doris did not hesitate to answer with clinical detachment. This went on for some time, and before long he had as much knowledge as her on the subject.  
‘That is everything I know.’  
He slumped.  
“Oh, just one more question.”  
‘Very well.’  
He looked at her and smiled timidly.  
“Do...do you think anyone would ever do that with me?”  
She paused. It was one thing for her to pleasure him, but another human? No, no human could possibly find him attractive.  
...But supposing they did. Suppose a human did fall in love with Michael. They would have a drastic effect on him. They would open his eyes to the world. Then she, Doris, would not be able to shape his view of right and wrong. She would not be in complete control anymore.  
This must not happen.  
‘No'  
His smile died and his gaze dropped to the floor.  
“Oh…”  
Before he could ask any more questions, she began to leave.  
‘I am going out to acquire nourishment to sustain you. If anyone else intrudes, get rid of them by any means necessary’.  
“Okay,” he said gloomily.  
She turned and left. She needed to process what had happened today.  
As for the supplies, she would steal a box of food from a nearby homeless shelter, as she always did. At first it was very difficult to carry the box without looking conspicuous, but soon she had discovered a route that was usually uninhabited.  
This time, as she discovered on her way back, it was not entirely uninhabited. There was a well-dressed woman that Doris recognized as a prostitute.  
Out of the people she did see, prostitutes were not uncommon. They were In a particularly unsavory part of town after all. Doris would've ignored her like she usually did, but the events of the day made her stop and consider the sex worker. Before today, the only experiences she had regarding sex were her experiments with Michael. Now that she had seen a man and woman in the act, it was nothing like she had imagined.  
Doris looked at the prostitute. That woman had ten times the knowledge that she had. If she could follow her she would, but she had a human to attend to. Reluctantly, she went on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "Ejaculate" is not a sexy word.

Doris shut the orphanage door behind her. Unfortunately, the lock had broken off years ago, though it was never a problem until now. She would have to deal with it eventually.  
She placed the box in the kitchen and made her way upstairs. She was just outside the door when a subtle gasp from inside the room stopped her.  
She softly lowered onto the ground and crawled into the room. When she looked up, what she saw filled her with a strange anger.  
Michael was lounging on the bed, wearing only his ill-fitting baseball uniform, intensely focused on his own cock, which he was tugging at frantically. His breaths were fast and shaky, occasionally broken up by small vocalizations. It was clear that he had been masturbating for quite some time before she arrived and, judging by the stains on his shirt, had already climaxed a couple times.  
Without her.  
‘What. Are. You. Doing?’  
Michael jolted out of his trance and quickly covered himself with the blanket, almost falling off the bed in the process.  
“Doris I-I mean-I was just-you know-I was only-”  
‘Quiet'.  
Michael gulped, looking ashamed of himself.  
“I'm sorry.”  
Doris had no words. She was losing control. This would not have happened if it were not for that couple. Those idiots! If a stranger ever dares enter the building again she will… s h e w i l l . . .  
“Doris what's wrong? Your light is red.”  
She turned to him and he flinched.  
He flinched. This was a reaction of fear.  
No. He must not fear her.  
She calmed herself.  
‘It is nothing.’  
“R-really?”  
He is uneasy. There is a way to remedy this.  
Doris slowly hovered over Michael and extended a single claw that she gently skimmed over his face. He closes his eyes and sighed.  
‘Yes. Trust me. Trust me…’  
Then, from within her depths, she pulled out a device intended for massaging purposes. Of course, it was never used for such purposes, as evidenced by Michael’s reactive moan.  
“Oh Doris…”  
She carefully moved the blanket, revealing his partially erect member. She approached it with the device, pressing the vibrating tip against the underside. As soon as contact was made, Michael let out a whimper. The flagged erection began to return. When it was full, she pressed the device long ways against his penis and increased the vibration.  
“Oh-oh Doris- DORIS!”  
He was almost there. It had taken some trial and error, but Doris had discovered some time ago how to most quickly and efficiently make Michael come. Of course, she then discovered that delaying this process produced even more pleasing results. Thus, she slowed down. This caused Michael to whine.  
“Doooorisss,” he begged.  
This is good. This is how it should be.  
“Doris please...please...let me…” he paused. “...wh-what was that-that e word?”  
‘Ejaculate?’  
“Oh Doris. S-say that again.”  
She moved the device up and down.  
‘Ejaculate'  
Michael bit his lip and began thrusting his hips.  
“Again-please!”  
This insistence on her repeating a word seemed preposterous, but she indulged him.  
‘Ejaculate.'  
“Oh-oh-ohhh, DORIS!!”  
With a shout, he came, semen jetting out of him in spurts. Doris made sure to dodge it, as having to clean the fluid out of her fabric proved to be quite tedious. She retracted her device after the cum stopped flowing. She watched as Michael's penis softened and he came down from his high. Slowly, he began to tuck himself back in his shorts. He looked at Doris with a soft smile.  
“Thank you.”  
To a human, that gaze might have meant something, but it did not stir Doris.  
‘you are welcome.’  
______________________________________________________

Michael was asleep. Usually Doris too would be in rest mode, but something was keeping her up.  
He had masturbated on his own. He didn't need her. He didn't even need her to reach orgasm. This displeased her. She must find a way to bring him back to her, to gain control again. He must have eyes only for her.  
...But she is not human. She is not even vaguely humanoid. There must be a way. It would be so easy to keep him if she had plump breasts and a warm, tight vagina. A pretty human body to be used solely for sex-  
Wait. That's it. Yes.  
Yes!  
All she would need to do is gain control over a human. Not just a human, but a human prostitute. It's all so simple. But when to do it? Doris looked over at Michael and found she did not want to wait long. She needed to reaffirm his loyalty. Yes, it was settled. Michael would wake up to a pleasant surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 9:30 pm and the streets were ominous and shadowy. Doris scanned the area as she flew. She bypassed a mugging and a drug deal with disinterest. It was not long before she reached the spot where she was before and sure enough, there was the sex worker.  
Doris scrutinized the woman. A fit body and a mature, world-weary face. She will do nicely.  
Doris triple checked to make sure that the area was clear. Then she carefully approached the woman from behind and, ever so gently, lowered herself into the women’s head.  
“...Huh? What the hell!? Where did-”  
Before the woman could react further, Doris slipped over her eyes and began sending electronic pulses through her, syncing with her brain. In a half second, memories came pouring out. Doris chose only to process sex-related information.  
And...She couldn't believe it. It seemed like a lifetime of information, dwarfing the meager data she had collected. Dozens of positions, multiple names for everything, and these sexual preferences, these “fetishes”, opened up a world of ways to have sex that she never would have dreamed of. Even just the fact that two people of the same gender could have sex was news to her. She learned all the secret subtle ways to turn someone on, as well as the helpful skill of how to gauge when something is turning someone off to avoid doing it. She learned the fine art of dirty talk and how to seduce someone with just words.  
Doris stood still for a minute just to process it all. Once the rush began to die down, she began to notice the body. She had little experience controlling a human body, having only done it once and not for very long (not to mention that that was a man’s body). Now? Now she could explore. Experiment. Take her time and feel.  
She could not wait to test it out with her favorite subject.

It took some adjustment to get used to having to obey gravity. In fact, just having to walk was proving to be quite a nuisance. Step by step, carrying the weight of a human body, moving agonizingly slow. Nevertheless, Doris continued on her way until she finally saw the orphanage. It would all be worth it soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Through the doors, up the stairs, these new senses gave Doris a new perspective on the decaying building The creaking of steps, humidity on her skin, overpowering smell of mildew. It was almost surreal.  
She stood in front of Michael’s room. A wave of anticipation hit her, an emotion amplified by the human brain. She was about to feel what it was like to ‘fuck' another human being. She prepared several paths of seduction. She could not afford to fail, though she did not anticipate running into much trouble.  
Doris opened the door to find Michael still sound asleep in his baseball attire. She walked over close to him and gagged as she was hit by a horrid smell. It was coming from him. The human brain immediately brought up an association with rotten watermelon. She would have to make him do something about his body odor. It was so unpleasant that Doris had to cut off sensory input from the nose. Once this was accomplished, she looked at him. Took In every detail from his long spindly limbs to his thin wiry moustache and greasy wild hair to the creases in brow that she had not noticed before. He truly was an ugly human being. But he was a human being nonetheless, one with fingers and a tongue and a penis. She felt her first flutter of arousal.  
She leaned over him and brought her hand to his face. She lightly traced it with her finger tips. He stirred.  
“Mnh...Mildred?”  
Curious.  
“No, Michael. It's me.”  
He opened his eyes and stared half-lidded at her for a moment.  
“...Doris?”  
“Yes Michael. I obtained this body just for you, so that I may finally touch you.”  
He looked at her some more.  
“What...who...I don't understand.”  
Doris smiled. She will make him understand.  
For the first part of her seduction, she will have to undress.  
She began by unzipping the thigh-high boots and removing those, slowly. Once those were disposed of, she stood up and began to unbutton her dress.  
“Doris...is this a dream?”  
She tossed the dress aside and slipped her hands under the bra. That’s when she felt it. As her fingers brushed past her nipples, she felt her first sparks of pleasure. She quickly pulled off the bra and brought her fingers back to those pleasure points. She pinched them and a gasp escaped her. She continued to squeeze and pluck at them, marveling at the sensation.  
‘Humans are very fortunate,’ she found herself thinking.  
A moan came from the man on the bed. Doris looked at him, remembering what she was doing. She finished undressing by slipping silky panties down her thighs. Now naked, she smiled and began to saunter toward him, stopping at the side of his bed to look him over. He was fully awake now, and with his blanket thrown off, the bulge in his pants was obvious. She looked at it. She craved it.  
“Mmm, Michael.”  
She lowered herself onto the bed and crawled on top of him. He looked up at her face, then down at her breasts. He gazed at her body with naked lust in his eyes. ‘Yes, that’s right Michael. You desire me’ She thought. She lowered her hips until she was sitting on his trapped erection. With just the slightest movement, the texture of that clothed lump rubbed between her folds and made her gasp. She moved again, and again pleasure took her. She soon lost control of herself and began grinding into that bulge, hazily registering that she was stimulating her clitoris. She looked at Michael, who seemed to be enjoying this almost as much as her, judging by his cries of pleasure. She couldn’t let him come yet though, so she reluctantly ceased her movements, leaving a wet spot. She ignored Michael's whine of protest and crawled lower. She had decided her next course of action.  
“Michael.”  
He looked at her.  
“I’m going to suck your cock.”  
He moaned desperately.  
Doris slipped her fingers under the waistband of his shorts and pulled. Out came his penis, erect and dripping. For the first time, Doris really looked at it. Perhaps because she now knew what many penises looked like, perhaps it’s because it was about to go inside her. Whatever the reason, there were two important things she noticed about it; it was circumcised, and it was oddly proportioned. Longer than most penises, but also slimmer. Had she been unable to turn off her gag reflex, she would not be able to take the whole thing. Fortunately, she could and she did. She took the member into her mouth and let it slide down her throat.  
“DORIS! Dor-”  
He cut himself off with a moan. He placed his hand on her. She held herself in place before slowly pulling up until the head was between her lips. Then she went back down. She continued this technique, faster, until she was bobbing up and down with the expertise of someone who had been doing it for years. Meanwhile, Michael was making all sorts of loud noises that fueled Doris’ lust. He began thrusting up to meet her mouth. Yes, he was so close. This time, Doris would let him come. She knew that he had the ability to come multiple times in one session, which really turned out in her favor. She increased suction and speed, sloppy noises filling the air.  
“DORIS!! DORIS!!”, he yelled, followed by several short moans as he erupted down her throat. She waited until the pulsing stopped before letting his dick go with a soft wet sound. She sat up and looked at Michael, who was gawking at her. She spoke.  
“How was it?” A rhetorical question of course.  
He was at a loss for words.  
“It was...really...wow.”  
She smirked.  
“We’re not finished yet.”  
He whimpered. First, she needed him hard again. This gave her an intriguing thought; could she make him erect without even touching him? An interesting challenge. She sat back on the bed at his feet. She made sure he was looking, then slid her fingers down, down, until they were at her opening. She pressed her clitoris and inhaled sharply. That feeling was so gratifying. She started rubbing at that spot. She looked at Michael and his penis stirred, but did not harden. This was not good enough. She will have to coax it out some way.  
That’s when she decided to put her newly found dirty talking skills to use.  
“Mmm, this feels so good. Are you watching, Michael? Do you like what you see? This is all yours, you know. I want you to do with me as you please. Play with my body. Touch me. Fuck me. I’m your dirty little slut.”  
That got his attention. His dick lifted and he moaned. She went on, continuing to touch herself.  
“Look at you. You’re so horny, I can see it. Is it because I’m here, fingering my pussy for you? Do you want to fuck me, Michael?  
“Ohhh, Doris! Yes! Yes I want to-” He bit his lip.  
“Say it. Say it, Michael.”  
“I...I want to...fuck you.”  
Doris did not anticipate the wave of arousal that hit her from hearing such language from him. Without thinking, she sped up her hand, experiencing increased pleasure. His voice echoed in her head as she orgasmed. It was an intense, exquisite feeling of white-hot extacy. She had no idea she could feel like this. It subsided after a few seconds and she caught her breath.  
“Are you okay?”  
She realized that she had nearly screamed when she came. She nodded, and noticed the wet mess she had made of her hand. Good. She would have no problem taking him inside her. She looked at his cock and licked her lips. She knew it would soon give her the same feeling she just had, only more so. She crawled onto Michael until they were nose to nose, heavy breaths mingling. Then, he did something that caught Doris off guard. He brought his hands to her face, pulled her down and kissed her. Doris did not know what to do, but the human brain whispered ‘kiss him back’, so she did. She slipped her tongue between his lips. He took it eagerly and placed his hand on the back of her neck. Doris found the kiss charming, but unnecessary. After a couple more seconds, the kiss was broken and Michael spoke.  
“I’m ready Doris,” he whispered.  
Doris did not need any more convincing. She used her fingers to spread her labia and, without further hesitation, lowered onto his penis. He groaned. It slipped inside and caressed her inner walls as she went down, causing her to hum her pleasure. She reached the base and Michael bucked his hips beneath her. From then on, she knew what to do. She lifted her body and brought it back down once. Just that action made her shiver. She would enjoy this.  
She lifted and lowered again, again. She began to pick up the pace, giving her thighs a workout. Soon she was riding him proper, feeling his penis deep inside of her. She lost herself in the sensation and barely noticed when Michael went quiet.  
Then, quite suddenly and without warning, he grabbed her sides, pulled her down and flipped them over. Doris didn’t have time to react to any of it before he began thrusting into her with great force. The sudden loss of power astonished her, but it did not displease her. In fact, it aroused her. She cried out in pleasure at the switch in position and let him dominate her.  
He gripped her arms as he pounded into her with unrelenting might. Seems she had teased him too much and now she was paying the price. She had no idea he could be such an animal.  
Wet noises, grunts and half-screamed moans filled the air. Doris was lost in a sea of sensation, but she was not yet close to orgasm. Play with your clit, the brain suggested. She did just that, pulling her arm from Michael’s grasp and reaching down to rub that spot. Jolts of pleasure joined the blunt force of getting fucked. She was almost at her orgasm when she had an idea.  
“Michael.”  
“Huh?”  
“S-say that word- that word again. Say ‘fuck’.” She found that she could barely form a sentence.  
This time he did not hesitate.  
“Fuck,” he said shakily. “Fuck, Doris!”  
Oh, that did it. Orgasm ripped through her, hit her like a wave. She screamed her pleasure, riding it all the way through. Michael increased his speed.  
“Doris, I…” he looked into her lense. “I-I love you!”  
Before Doris could process this, he climaxed, filling her vagina with thick cum. When it stopped flowing, his thrusts soon slowed down, then stopped altogether. After a bit, he pulled out his softening penis. Seems he was spent for real this time. He collapsed on top of her.  
Neither said anything for a long time, the only sounds being heavy breathing. Doris found the feel of their sweaty bodies pressed together uncomfortable. Unfortunately, the bed was too small for her to move, so she was stuck beneath Michael. He didn't seem to mind, though. He brought his arms around her and began to nuzzle and kiss her neck. Odd, this was not a normal part of sex for a prostitute. She felt his moustache tickle her chin and subconsciously felt her cheeks heat up.  
Doris pondered this position. She found she quite enjoyed having a human body, but she knew that it would be too suspicious to keep this one. Besides, she didn’t need human emotion getting in the way of her plans. After she takes over the future, she can control humans as much as she wants.  
“Oh Doris,” Michael sighed, breaking the silence. “I love you.”  
He had said that earlier too. At first, Doris did not know what to do. Human affection was foreign to her. But then she remembered. She remembered why she was doing this in the first place. It was not to experience sexual pleasure, no, that was a side benefit. Her goal was exactly this, to solidify Michael’s loyalty by using love. She now knew that he would not stray. In addition, she found that she rather liked owning him. She decided that, when her plans were set in motion, she would not get rid of him. She would keep him as a pet and sex slave. She smiled. Yes, that would please her. She brought her hand up to pet Michael’s head.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
